Hollows in Equestria
by Lunarmon
Summary: It's a normal sunny day in Equestria but Pinkie Pie's pinkie sense have made her feel a little under the weather in the last few days and it have gotten worse… Full summary inside. There would likely be some be some M content in later chapters.


Summary: It's a normal sunny day in Equestria but Pinkie Pie's pinkie sense have made her feel a little under the weather in the last few days and it have gotten worse…something bad is about to happen but she didn't know what.

Hollows in Equestria

Chapter 1 – First encounters

It's a nice day and Twilight Sparkle was walking through Ponyville Market, looking for some things she was running low on; like food, apples and ink and quills. She soon found Applejack selling apples as usually. "Hi Applejack, I need two dozen apples." She said as she walked over to her.

Applejack smiled at her. "Sure Sugarcube, here yer go." She said as she placed to dozen of her fine apples in a back for Twilight. As she did Twilight looked out over the other ponies in the market and saw Pinkie Pie walking around, with her head low and her puffy mane a little 'less' puffy than normal, it was then it hit her.

'Pinkie walking?' she thought to herself in wonder, 'she normally skips around and she seems…troubled.' She then looked back at Applejack. "Hey Applejack just me or do Pinkie Pie seem…a little less 'Pinkie' today?" she asked and Applejack looked past her and looked worried as she saw Pinkie Pie.

"Yer right Twilight, she do seem a bit down." She said and they both walked over to her. "Hey Sugarcube, anythin' wrong?" Applejack asked her, concern in her voice. Pinkie Pie looked up at them, without a smile even tucking at her lips.

"Not sure Applejack, my Pinkie Sense have been giving me some strange 'cramps' in my chest the last few days and they have grown worse and today, for some reason, I just can't seem to smile or be happy," she then looked them in the eye, "something bad is going to happen, I just don't know what, I've never had any 'Pinkie Sense signs' like these before…" she said making both Twilight and Applejack worry, both knew not to doubt Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense', especially Twilight, and they looked at each other for a moment before Twilight looked back at Pinkie.

"Sure you don't even have the slightest idea what it's about?" Twilight asked but Pinkie Pie just looked worried.

"No not really, only that…" they both listened closely, "that my knee is pinchy, and you know what that means…" she said and just as Twilight was about to say something, a deep soul scratching howl sounded from the distends and everpony stopped what they were doing and looked around spooked, as more 'howls' sound in the distends, but closer than before, everypony begins to panic but Twilight jumps up on a crate and calls out to everypony.

"Everypony calm down, we don't know what it is making these howls but it won't do any good just running around," she looks out over the crowd of ponies as more gathered around her, "first let's make sure we are all here, then we'll make a fortification, and I'll put up a barrier until we can find out what is making those sounds, let's get to work." She said and everypony began to follow out her orders.

In just a few minutes all of the ponies of ponyvill had gathered, and a basic fortification had been erected around the market and many ponies were holding improvised weapons, as the howls were getting closer. "What do you think it, Twilight, an animal?" Rainbow Dash asked beside Twilight but Twilight just shook her head.

"I have no idea, Rainbow," she said before looking at Fluttershy, "what about you Fluttershy, do you think it is an animal." Fluttershy just shook her head before whispering in a scared low voice.

"I've never heard anything like that before, I don't know what it is but…I don't think it's friendly." She said before hiding her head under her hooves again shaking in fear.

"Ah know what 'cha mean, Sugarcube," Applejack said as she placed a hoof on Fluttershy's back, "Ah've never heard anythin' like this before either." Rarity stood beside Pinkie Pie, whose mane was fully deflated, while she just lay there seemingly in pain.

"It's dreadful to listen to and poor Pinkie is in such pain…" Rarity said while gently running her hoof down Pinkie's back, trying to comfort her. Just then Rainbow Dash said from the sky.

"I think I see something…what the heck is that?" she asked as a large 'creature' with a white mask and a hole through its chest appeared in the distends, everypony flinched as it let out one of those soul wrenching howls, a short time later more appeared and soon numerous of the monsters were advancing on the ponies, who all huddled together in fear under the magical barrier as the monsters began to hammer away at the barrier and soon cracks could be seen all over the barrier and Twilight screamed.

"They are too strong, my barrier won't hold them off for long, ugh…argg." She screamed as she focused all of her magic powers into the rapidly weakening barrier. But a moment later her barrier shattered, from one of the monsters powerful attacks, and Twilight fell down unable to move as the monsters destroyed their hastily erected fortifications. She gathered what strength she had left and pushed the monsters back, while calling over her shoulder.

"Run, I can't hold them for long, save yourselves." Rainbow Dash took a few steps towards her.

"We can't just leave you, we'll never…" she began but Twilight Sparkle interrupted her as she looked back at her for a moment, and all flinched when they saw tears in her eye.

"No run… they will kill us all… I can hold them for a short time… use it to get as far away as you can… live for me." She whispered the last words as she returned her eyes to the monsters and her eyes began to glow a bright white as she erected a barrier around all of the monster, using all of her focus to hold it.

"Twilight…" Rainbow Dash tried to say but Applejack placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"No Rainbow, we should honour her last request." Rainbow Dash turned around to stare angry at Applejack.

"You can't mean that Applejack…" she began but stopped at the sight of Applejack's face, and the tears running down her cheeks, she shook her head.

"Ah don' like it any more than you do but we must respect her last wish, she is giving everything she has to give us this chance…" she looked away as a sob escaped her, "if we don' take it we would have betrayed her and made all her struggles meanin' nothin'. So let's go Rainbow Dash." She said, Rainbow took one more look at her friend before, with tears in her eye, running away with the others but after moments she stopped, Applejack turned back and began to say something but Rainbow shook her head.

"I know what you are going to say Applejack but I just can't abandon her to face them alone," she then turned around and spread her wings before looking back over her shoulder at Applejack, "go save the others and…if we don't make it…live for both of us." She then flew back to Twilight as fast as she could, leaving Applejack behind.

"Ah will do what Ah can Rainbow…take care." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek as she turned around and ran after the others, trying to get them to run faster. Trying to get away but then one of the 'howls' sounded from in front of them and all stopped in fear as four more of the monsters appeared. "It seems we can' run," she whispered as she walked to the front of the ponies, she then lifted her head and stared at the monsters, with resolve in her eye, "but Ah ain't gone give up, Ah will protect Ma friends and family to the end." She said as she stood her ground with her head held high.

Twilight poured all of her power into the barrier spell but knew it won't last much longer. "I hope they have gotten away…I can't take much more of this…I'm alone." She said to herself but a moment later she heard, as if far away, the sound of wings flapping and then felt the warmth of another body and heard a whisper in her ear.

"You are not alone, no matter what will happen I'll be with you…" she felt Rainbow embrace her, "I told you I won't leave you behind…after all I am the element of loyalty…I'll be here." Twilight smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, and as the barrier shatter she whispered.

"Thank you, Rainbow, for being here." And closed her eyes as the shattering of the barrier took her last strength and as the monsters got free they destroyed the last of the fortifications and showered her and Rainbow Dash in shrapnel from the fortification, making them both cry out in pain as wood impaled their bodies and large pieces of wood and other things broke some of their bone, and Rainbow's left wing, although Rainbow took the worst of it shielding Twilight as best she could.

As they lay there in pain they saw the monster approach and Rainbow whispered to Twilight. "I guess this is the end Twilight." And held her close, trying to protect her from the monsters.

"I'm glad…that you are with…me…at the…end…Rainbow…Dash…I can't imagine…anypony…I'll rather…have with…me." She said in a weak voice as her eyes slowly closed, as a monster reached out for them, excepting to be killed soon…but nothing happened. Except for a cry of pain from the monster, both Twilight and Rainbow opened their eyes to see what had happened and found a light tan colored Pegasus with an orange spiky mane, a black robe, a Cutie Mark that looked like a black and white butterfly with a black sword surrounded by a black/red aura, and a sword in his mouth, they also saw that the monster had a cut from its mask down its body, before it disintegrated before their eyes.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked in wonder, and awe, he turn to look at them, and they saw that he had brown eyes.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper." He said around the sword in his mouth, Rainbow then saw another monster about to attack Ichigo and said.

"Behind you." Just as it attack, faster than her eyes could track Ichigo spins around and cleaves the monster in one strike, and it to disintegrate, he takes a few steps away and says, without looking back.

"Take care of their injuries, Orihime." Before attacking the monsters, killing another. It wasn't until he spoke that Rainbow noticed a cream colored Unicorn mare with a burnt orange mane and a Cutie Mark looking like a golden, glowing, star, standing beside them. She smiled at them.

"Let me help you, you'll be all better soon," she pointed her left hoof at them and said, "Söten Kisshun, I reject." And an orange glowing field covered them both. Rainbow Dash just stared in wonder as Twilight's wounds and injuries disappeared, without noticing her own healing as well, after a few moments the field disappeared and both Twilight and Rainbow got up and looked at each other and themselves.

"I don't believe it, all of our injuries are gone and I feel like I have my full power back," Twilight said to herself, before turning to Orihime, "how did you do that?" Orihime just smiled at Twilight.

"That's one of my powers, to reject all damage done to anything inside my Söten Kisshun's field, but come let's get away while they fight." She said and pointed towards where the rest of the town had went.

"They, what do you mean with they?" Rainbow asked and Orihime pointed towards the battle field and Twilight and Rainbow turn to see and their eyes went wide when they saw a white Unicorn, with a raven black mane, in a white robe with blue lines on it and a Cutie Mark that looked like a ball of yarn with an end tied to a strange blue cross, holding some strange blue bow like weapon from one of his hoof that fired strange blue bolts at the monsters, killing them in one shot, and an light brown Earth pony with an brown mane and a Cutie Mark that looked like a white and a black gauntlet, and he also seem to have some strange black gauntlet, with rose lines on, on his right hoof and he either hit the monster with it or shot a strange blue-white blast from it at them. "Who are they?" Rainbow Dash asked and Orihime pointed at the light brown Earth pony and said.

"That is Yasutora Sado, but he just goes by the name Chad, and that," she pointed at the white Unicorn in the white robe, "is Uryū Ishida, he is a Quincy, but come now we can talk later when they are done." She said and began to walk and Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash followed after her.

Applejack stood ready with her head high and ready to fight to the end for her family and friends against the monsters but just as one of the monster began to attack an unknown voice call. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." And the monster was incased in a pillar of ice and in front of Applejack stood a white Unicorn with a black mane, and in a black robe, and a Cutie Mark that looked like a pitch-black butterfly with snowflakes surrounding it, and an ice-blue sword, with a blue rope behind it, in her mouth.

"Who are yer?" Applejack asked, still wary of this stranger but feeling that she is a friend, she looked back at Applejack with a pair of violet eyes and said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division of the Court Guard Squads, and this is," she said as three more strange ponies appeared and kill the remaining three monsters, "Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division," she said pointing at a blue Pegasus, in a black and white robe, and with a spiked white mane, and a Cutie Mark that looked like a pitch-black butterfly with a dragon, half of ice and water, behind it, "and this is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th Division," she said and pointed at a yellow Earth pony, in a black robe, with a blond mane, and a Cutie Mark that looked like a pitch-black butterfly surrounded by a cloud of ashes, "and this is Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th Division." She said as she pointed at a rose colored Earth pony, in a black robe, with a crimson mane, and a Cutie Mark that looked like a pitch-black butterfly with a snake coiled around it, and they all had swords in the mouths.

After a moment Applejack shook her head. "Never heard 'bout yer before but thanks fer the help, yer save us all…just wish yer could have save our two other friends as well." She said with a solemn voice.

"I think they will be fine." She heard Tōshirō say and her ears peaked and she looked at him.

"What do yer mean?" she asked with hope in her voice, and many of the other ponies gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"Four others went to where most of the Hollows were, if you friends was still alive at that time, I'm sure they will still be, considering one of those that went there has strong healing powers," he said before turning around and began to walk away, but before he did he said over his shoulder, "and beside I sense three souls getting closer, and I don't know two of them but the last is most definitely Orihime…the other two is most likely you friends." Applejack and all of her friend began to cry in happiness, hoping he was right, as did many others.

After a few minutes the Ponies saw a strange, cream colored Unicorn mare walking towards them, with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash at her side, and a short way behind them three other ponies walked, an Earth pony, an Unicorn pony and a Pegasus pony, and the Pegasus pony was also in a black robe and carrying a sword although it looked different that the others'.

"Twilight, Rainbow, yer're okay!" Applejack called out as she and her friends tackled their two friends into a group hug.

"Yeah we're ok, although I really thought it was over." Twilight said before Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

"Tell me about it, there we were all alone unable to run, and the monsters free from the barrier, and one of them about to kill us, we both closed our eyes and waited for the end but nothing happened, except for the monster screaming in pain, we open our eyes and saw this guy," she gave the Pegasus with the strange sword a shoulder clap, "standing between us and the monster, who had been cleaved from the top of its white mask to the bottom and the next moment it just disappeared into nothing. Then he turn to us and told us his name was Ichigo but another monster went in for an attack, I tried to warn him but he just, faster than I could even believe, turned around and cleaved it too, so awesome. Then he asked Orihime here," she put a hoof around Orihime's neck, "too take care of our injuries while he went out to fight those monster, together with these two," she pointed to the Earth pony and the Unicorn pony, "Chad and Uryū, while Orihime healed all of our wounds before we began to follow you, and short time later those three caught up I guess they kill all the monsters." Rainbow Dash finished her story and they all laughed together for a moment before Twilight Sparkle disengaged herself from the others and went over to the strange ponies that had saved them all, instantly noticing that the blue Pegasus with the black and white robe was their leader.

"Thank you for saving us," she said as she bowed to him before looking back at him, "but who are you and why are you here and who or what was those monsters?" she asked as her friends and other ponies gathered behind her, he looked at her for a moment before beginning.

"Well I am Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of 13 Court Guard Squads, Captain of 10th Division and I, as well as the others," he pointed at the ponies in the back robes, "is a Soul Reaper, we protect souls from Hollows, those monsters that attacked you, and helps souls pass on, as for why we are here, that is a longer story but it's all because of the Hollows…" He said as he began to tell the story.

"What's wrong Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she walks into Urahara's study room.

"I have just gotten some worrying readings from my equipment…it seems the Hollows have found a way into another world full of a strange Spiritual Power…I'm not done with my analyzing of it yet but…it seems that if the Hollows were to devourer the souls of this word for it Spiritual Power then they would evolve beyond even the Arrancars, that must not happen, I need you to get into contact with old man Yamamoto and give him my finding and convince him to send help, I'll gather Ichigo and his friends to go forth…if he'll listen to a suggestion, then suggest he send Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto with Ichigo and his friends, they have worked well together before." He said while meddling with one of the machines before giving her a stack of papers.

"She looked through the papers for a few moments before nodding. "Ok Kisuke, I'll give this to the Head-Captain and see what he will do." She said as she walked out, as she did Kisuke look back over his shoulder and said to himself.

"You better hurry and do you best, Yoruichi, or it may be the end of us all." Before returning to the machines.

Yoruichi walked into the office of Head-Captain Yamamoto. "What are you doing here, Yoruichi Shihōin." He asked from behind his desk, she just gave a short nod before placing the papers before him and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I have some news from Urahara…and it has him really worried," she said as Yamamoto took the papers and began to read them, "he says the Hollows have found a way to a new realm with a strange Spiritual Power and that if the Hollows managed to devourer the souls of this realm they will become even greater than the Arrancars…I'm sure you will agree that has to be stopped." She said as Yamamoto finished reading the papers, he laid them back on his desk.

"We can not allow this to happen," he then looked at Yoruichi, "I guess Kisuke Urahara has a way to get to this realm?" he asked but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but I guess, also he suggested sending Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto to go with Ichigo." He nodded at her words.

"That seems wise, they worked well together in the past and I guess he only can send so many at once, very well I'll send Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto to Kisuke's shop to meet up with Ichigo, and give these paper to The Department of Research and Development." She nodded as she walked out.

"What's up Captain?" Rangiku asked as a Hell Butterfly lands on Tōshirō's hand, he then looks at her.

"We have been called to meet Captain Yamamoto, at once, let's go." He said as they both walked out.

After a few minutes they entered his Office. "You wanted to see us, Head-Captain?" Tōshirō said as they both stood before him, he looked up at them.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya, I have a mission for you and you Lieutenant," he gave Tōshirō a stack of papers, "read this." Tōshirō took the papers and began to read them, with Rangiku reading over his shoulder, both of their eye got wider as they read. Finally Tōshirō lowered the papers and looked at Yamamoto.

"If this is, in anyway, true we must act now, even if it is wrong we can't take that chance." Yamamoto nodded at Tōshirō's words.

"That is you mission, go to Urahara's shop in the World of the Living and meet up with Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to go with you," he looked at Tōshirō, "you are the highest rank Captain," a small smile could be seen at the edge of his lips, "good luck controlling Kurosaki, also listen to what Urahara have to say before you go, he may have found out something more, now go." He said they both nodded before hurrying on to the Senkaimon.

After arriving in the World of the Living they both immediately went towards Urahara's shop.

"Hey Tōshirō, long time." They heard Ichigo great them when they arrived, he and his friends, Rukia Kuchiki, Chad, Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai were standing outside.

"You should call me Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, I out rank you," he said and looked around, "where is Urahara?" he asked.

"He is inside in his underground training room to prepare for our travel by making some alterations to his Senkaimon, Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia said just as Kisuke appeared in the door.

"I just finished that, now come inside." He said as he walked back inside followed by all of them.

"Listen I have been examining the strange Spiritual Power, but haven't been able to learn much, but what I have learn is that just about anyone, if not all, have quite high Spiritual Power although it seems to varying between many forms, they may proses powers to fight the Hollows…if they were prepared. Remember the Hollows have a lead, they have been there a day or so but don't seem to have attacked yet…which may mean that it is a Arrancar that is leading them, so be ready for anything, we still don't know enough about what their plan is or if this is just a smokescreen," he looked at them, "the landing may be a little rough but it should not be a problem, you have to stop the Hollows before anyone is killed…also exposure to the Spiritual Power of this realm may cause some strange alterations but nothing that should have any lasting effects, good luck." He said as he activated the Senkaimon and they all ran through it.

After running through the gate tunnel for some time a light appear in front of them and soon after they ran out of the other side of the gate…and right out into empty air, luckily the earth was only a few meters away.

"Well he did say to expect a rough landing," Ichigo said as they all got up, or those that hadn't landed on their feet, "now what?" he asked and looked at Tōshirō, who was concentrating on trying to find the Hollows' Spiritual Pressures…he did a double take, "what the?" he then looked to the others, "hey guys have you seen tha…" he began but stopped as he saw the others, they all looked like some colorful horse…things.

"Keep quiet Ichigo, I'm trying to concentrate, it's most likely just that effect of exposure to this world's Spiritual Power that Urahara talked about." He said, without even looking at him.

"Ha, and you look so cute with that blue body color and wings and it really enhance your hair color, Tōshirō." Rangiku said and began to laugh, making Tōshirō mad, and he opened his turquoise eye and looked at her.

"Quiet, Rangiku, we need to locate the Hollows." He said and began to concentrate again.

"But you look like a horse with wings…" Ichigo said, while the others gather around.

"A pony, a Pegasus to be more precise and you are the same, Ichigo." Tōshirō said with closed eyes.

"Wha?" Ichigo said as he looked at himself and saw a light tan coat, orange spiky mane and a strange mark on his flank that looked like a black and white butterfly with the Bankai from of Zangetsu, surrounded by a black/red aura, behind it.

"It seems like two souls are keeping most of the Hollows in check somehow, while a larger number of souls are moving away but they are followed by four Hollows," he looked at Ichigo, "Kurosaki, take your friends Chad, Uryū and Orihime and help the two souls while we go after the large group." Ichigo nodded, together with his friends.

"Got it." He said as he and his friends took off, Tōshirō looked at the other Soul Reapers.

"Let's go." He said and they disappeared.

"There they are," Rukia said as they reached the group of ponies, "What now?" she asked Tōshirō.

"Let's see what's happening." He said as they got closer and saw an orange colored pony, with a hat, standing alone in front of the others against four Hollows.

"It is about to attack, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she called as she released her Zanpakuto and attacked, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." She said and the Hollow was encased in ice as she landed in front of orange pony.

"Who are yer?" the orange pony asked her and she looked back at her and said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division of the Court Guard Squad, and this is," as Tōshirō and the others kill the last three Hollows, "Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division," she said and pointed at Tōshirō, "and this is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th Division," she said and pointed at Rangiku, "and this is Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th Division." She said pointing at Renji.

"And that's what happen up to now." Tōshirō said to the ponies gathered around.

"The Princesses need to know about this as soon as possible," Twilight Sparkle said as she turned to a young purple and green dragon, "Spike, take a letter." But Tōshirō interrupts her.

"Who are the Princesses?" he asked and Twilight turned to him and said.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna is the immortal rulers of Equestria, they will need to know of a danger this great as soon as possible." Tōshirō nodded, deep in thought.

"You are right and I think we should talk with them too." He said and looked at Twilight, who nodded before turning back to Spike, who stood ready with a scroll and a quill.

"Ready." He said as he put the quill to the scroll.

"Captain," Rangiku said and Tōshirō turned to her, "I think I should stay here with the rest in the town until we know more, in case more Hollows appear." Tōshirō gave her a nod.

"Good idea, Rangiku, in the meantime the rest of us will go and meet those Princesses and see where we might be most needed, and get some much needed information." He said and they both turned back in time to see the little dragon blow a green flame over the scroll he had been writing, and watched it disintegrate, Twilight Sparkle then looked at them.

"Let's go, we can take a train from Ponyville to Canterlot, I'm sure the Princesses will be expecting us." She said as she and her friends began to walk back to the town, with everyone following after.

Lunarmon: This is the end of Chapter 1 be on the lookout for Chapter 2, I hope to be able to make Chapter too a bit more action filled but I guess only time can tell.


End file.
